


These Days

by MarInk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, a tiny drabble, a translation of my own text into English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarInk/pseuds/MarInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boiling hot summer of '97 is when Sherlock comes back from his first year at Hogwarts. Mycroft is meeting him, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days

Meeting his brother at the platform 9 and 3/4, Mycroft watches a messy-haired short boy shake Sherlock's hand firmly and hears them promise each other to write all summer. Mycroft recognizes the boy at once - the amount of John Watson in Sherlock's letters home had been growing by leaps and bounds each week. 

It bothers Mycroft but not that much. Sherlock is just a child, after all.

"Sherlock," Mycroft says as they leave the platform. "I think you ought not pay so much attention to John Watson. These days friendship with Muggle-borns isn't very welcomed even by such liberal families as ours."

The scorching summer of '97 melts the pavement under their feet.

Mycroft reaches out to pet Sherlock's tight mop of black curls. Sherlock flinches away from the touch - for the first time in their lives.


End file.
